


The New Court Jester

by VampiricDolly



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: AU, AlternateUniverse, Jester - Freeform, Other, Royalty, Short Story, Vampires, i don't know how to really tag this uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricDolly/pseuds/VampiricDolly
Summary: Dimentio finds himself still at the castle where he was recovering at but the king of the undead  kingdom wishes to speak to him about something important.
Kudos: 2





	The New Court Jester

It has been weeks since Dimentio found himself in the woods, injured, weak, and without magic. Luckily for him he was saved by The Undead Kingdoms Princette. The magician is still confused as to why she would save him but that didn’t matter now. Today was important. The king wanted to speak with the magician. So dimentio got up out of the bed he was resting in, walking over to the armoire that had his clothes in it. He yawns softly as he is still tired while putting on his clothes. Though dimentio couldn’t help but think to himself…

“My, i wonder why the king wishes to speak to me…Have I done something?”

While putting his hair up he sighs softly, his mind was racing with many thoughts and he feels a bit of anxiety starting to build up within him. Dimentio clenches his fist, taking a deep breath in order to calm himself down a bit. While he was doing that there was a knock at the door which caused the magician to jump. A voice spoke.

“Ah, Mr. Dimentio, are you awake yet?”

The voice sounded low, tired yet wise, which dimentio recognized. 

“Oh yes, I am awake, come in, come in~” the jester sang.

The door opened, and there Dimentio could see a tall pale figure. It was none other than the royal family’s head butler Alistair. The magician just looked at the butler curiously since he is unsure as to why he is here.

The butler cleared his throat and spoke.

“I was sent here by the king to come get you, As the castle is quite big. We wouldn’t want you getting lost sir.”

This made the magician chuckle a bit, “Lost you say? Well I understand I suppose, I certainly don’t want to be lost like a child getting lost in a store.~”

Alistair only nodded and gestured to Dimentio to follow him, so that is what Dimentio did, followed him.

The two walked down what seemed to be a long corridor, as Dimentio followed the butler he took the time to look at everything along the corridor as they passed it by. He notices the carpeting is a royal purple color with some sort of faded design on it while a gold color embroiders the sides. The hallway is only illuminated by fancy chandeliers with candles that are surprisingly brighter than the average candle. The jester only assumes some sort of magic is the reason why they are so bright. There were also a few portraits here and there of various things. Like forest scenes, a graveyard, some sort of landscape with ruins in it and a few paintings which he assumes is the royal family’s other family members Dimentio had yet to meet or rather hear about. It makes him wonder what else is there to this castle, after all the butler did say that the castle was big, oh how the magician was itching to explore every nook and cranny of this mysterious yet beautiful place. But alas he can not at least not now.

Alistair stopped in front of a fancy ornate door, with designs on it that sort of resemble roses and thorns, it matched the aesthetic the kingdom itself has going on. But before Dimentio could admire the designs some more, the butler turned around to face him.

“The king is waiting for you in there, so you may go in but please don’t be disrespectful towards him, there will be consequences..” Alistair spoke.

Dimentio nodded with acknowledgement as he understood, He certainly doesn’t want to be on the King’s bad side. And with that, Alistair opened the door as Dimentio stepped inside.

The room had a long purple carpet running through the middle of the room, some big windows with curtains to match the carpet, marble flooring, walls with fancy designs on them sort of having a Victorian-esque vibe to them, some paintings that seem to be the royal family themselves as well as other various paintings with different scenes to them, a statue or two of some kind of vampire, and at the end there is the throne where the king sat, looking at the magician just waiting for him to walk close to him.

Dimentio snapped himself out of admiring the room as he walked towards the king who was watching his every move. Once the magician was close enough, he stopped. Taking a bow out of respect for King William.

“Ah hello your majesty, you requested to see little ol me?~” Dimentio said with glee, trying to hide the fact he was a little nervous.

William nodded, “Yes…If you’re willing to listen.”

“Of why certainly your majesty, I am all ears, like a rabbit listening for predators trying to hunt after it!.” the magician replied, looking up at the king.

King William shifts himself a bit, looking at dimentio. “Well, you’ve been here for a while. My child took you in and helped you. And yet you remain, I ask why that is? I am curious as to how you ended up in the woods that is close to here.” William spoke in a serious tone but it was laced with some curiosity.

Dimentio had a feeling he was going to ask something like that, but again like he did with the princette he has to lie. Who would believe what actually happened to him.

“To answer your question as to how little ol me ended up here. I got lost while looking around until a strange creature or two tried to hunt me as if I were their prey, and to them I probably was their prey…” He paused for a moment before continuing, “and to answer your question as to why i am still here, well truth be told your majesty I unfortunately have nowhere else to go as I am a stranger to these lands….” The second part of his answer was the truth as Dimentio was not even from this dimension, he is alone in a way.

While the king listened to the magician talk he seemed to believe him.

“Is that so?….Well, I do have a little offer if you want to hear?” The king asked.

Dimentio nodded and listening to the king intently, with a thought to himself

“An offer? Oh my this should be interesting!~”

William cleared his throat, “We are actually in need of a court jester…as our precious one, well there was a little incident and he’s unfortunately no longer around.” The king paused, and continued to speak. “Now I can offer you a place here within this very castle, only if you become the royal court jester…what say of you?”

Dimentio was honestly surprised to hear what the king just offered. Him?! As the court jester for this kingdom?! Dimentio for a moment thought he was dreaming. So he pondered for a moment on his offer.

“Well….i suppose i could, i mean it could work in my favor in some ways, plus i can figure this dimension out more…” He thought to himself and with that he smirked with glee, letting out a soft chuckle.

He bows to King William again, “Your Majesty, I would be honored to be the royal court jester!~” he enthused.

King William smiled slightly, which showed that he seemed to be very pleased with the jester’s response.

“I’m happy to hear that, now we’ll get you all settled in tomorrow, for now enjoy the rest of your night. You are dismissed.” he said.

Dimentio nods, turning around and heading back the way he came from. After closing the ornate door behind him. The jester chuckled and walked down the hallway with a skip in his step and a gleeful smirk on his face.

“Oh the fools life, what a wonderful life for me!~” Dimentio sang to himself, he is excited for what was in store for him tomorrow. He couldn’t help but wonder who in the court he’ll entertain to prevent them from getting too stressed and the like, Who he’d be working with within the court, and perhaps he’ll be able to see the princette some more. Lately she’s been on his mind so he couldn’t help but be curious about a few things, and maybe she knows things about the kingdom that no one else talks about…And he could use any information he can get about this strange place, Dimentio hopes to use the information to his advantage somehow…

“Hmm, since I have the rest of the night to myself, perhaps I can go…exploring a bit” he chuckled as he walked around some more, humming softly as it echoed in the hallway.

Now Dimentio’s new life starts here, and he simply can’t wait to see what was in store for him.


End file.
